


Bite

by KingOfWasps



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Greed is an asshole, M/M, Nothing explicit, just talked about, reader has a biting kink, reader is a blussy mess, reader is gender-neutral, relationship is a roughly used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfWasps/pseuds/KingOfWasps
Summary: One night you have something you want to talk to Greed about regarding late night "activities" between you two.





	Bite

The air was thick with embarrassment that only got worse as you fidgeted under Greed's gaze.

"I said I want you to, I want you to um," your voice dying in your throat as you look anyway but at him, taking a deep breathe you place your hand on your neck; a nervous tick you had. Placing it so you could feel your pulse but also seeming to protect your neck as if someone would rip your throat out.

You try again to find your voice, "I want you to bite me." Your voice is barely a whisper as you feel your heart speed up more than you thought possible. You almost want to cry when you hear Greed let out a laugh.

"What did you say?" He asks, that signature cocky grin on his face.

"When," your whole body is shaking at this point from nerves, worried about what he must think about you now. "When we have sex, I, I want you to bite me."

"Oh? Why's that?"

You have a feeling he already knows and is just asking to stoke his ego and embarrass you further.

"It's just that, I like your teeth a lot, they're, um, sexy, and I would like you to bite me."

His grin only grows, showing off those pointed teeth even more. Walking towards you he carefully grabs your wrist pulling your hand away from your neck, "how am I suppose to do that with your hand covering your neck?"


End file.
